This study uses the glucocorticoid-receptor antagonist RU486 (mifepristone) to treat patients with psychotic major depression. It is hypothesized that these patients have elevated levels of cortisol which lead to a hyperdopaminergic state that in turn results in cognitive dysfunction and psychosis. There is evidence that high-dose mifepristone rapidly resolves psychotic major depression without the potentially toxic side effects associated with antipsychotic medications. Five inpatients with an admitting diagnosis of Major Depression with Psychotic Features were treated and reported on. This outpatient study is still in progress and we are still analyzing our data.